Need 1, don't have 1
by Loopy Lu
Summary: Hp/Sm Read for full summary, coupling rellies on votes
1. Prologue

Okay, a friend, well actually a reviewer, has asked me to do one of these so I guess I will. Great! I had like a page of writing but my sister accidentally deleted it all :'(!!! O well, accidents happen. I'm told Jubban is the Wizardry school in Japan. If its not, it is now! Review at the end of a chapter if you have a flame: use it on water!!! (aka no flames accepted) After all, if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all! Coupling is voting, see end of chapter. Usagi/ Serena is Serenity. I'm sure Hotaru is ment to be younger than Serenity but in this she's 2 years older.

'…' Thoughts

"..." Speech 

{…} Telepathic speech (don't ask me if there's any, this came from my other fic)

(…) Author's notes 

*** Skip of time (and) place 

*~*~…~*~* POV

Serenity hated the orphanage. She had the attic, which was full of nothing but dust and junk. She had wanted to do something about it but she wasn't allowed: they wouldn't let her.

The nuns treated her like something… different. They had every right to: she was different. When September came, she would be entering her 4th year of Jubban school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this year would be the best year for two reasons. She was exchanging schools. Then there was reason number two. They said she had to be at least 16, and that the judge would know if they were cheating about her age, so no charms would work. But she had an idea no one else had, and she knew her friend wouldn't let her down.

***

"Crap, She forgot to tell me how to get through!" She said to herself. "Wait, no she didn't, I just forgot!"

"Clumsy Serenity!" A lady said behind her. She had long black hair with purple highlights that was down to her shoulders. Her deep purple eyes were once lost and confused, but that was a long time ago. A lifetime ago.

"Stop doing that Hotaru! It gets creepy after a while, at least next time aparate **in front** of me!"

"Last time I did that you screamed so loud the earth shook!"

Serenity poked her tongue out. "And do you know what else is creepy?"

"What?"

"The fact that whenever you turn up I remember what I forgot. But then when you leave I forget again!"

"Well you better do whatever you were going to do before you forget… again!"

"But you'll still do it, right?"

"Yes Seren, you have my word"

"Good, bye then." She said as she ran through the barrier. She checked her watch; it was nearly 11o'clock "crap, gotta get on, gotta get on!!" 

Yeah, I know short, but I need to know couplings b4 I write any more

Vote:

Serenity/Draco or

Serenity/Harry

|  
|  
|  
|

\/ Review, no flames


	2. Chapter 1

Last chapter I forgot to mention two things: I OWN NOTHING!!! And: if you have ideas for titles, give them to me and I'll consider them.

So far, voting looks like:

S/H: 2

S/D: 9

I'm still waiting on one but I doubt that their vote will make any difference. So that means that Draco has won. Sorry to everyone who voted for Harry but majority rules, minority falls and flames are not accepted. : P

Serenity was glad she got on the train in time. The weather was bad but she didn't care: somehow, she didn't get wet in the rain. Hotaru didn't know either.

She walked through the carriages, most of which were full. Then she found one, which only had a couple of students in it, who were talking amongst one another. She left the door opened, letting in some air.

"Hotaru, it's about time you pop up again."

The was a quiet pfft, then Hotaru showed up.

"What?" She asked Serenity. The other students looked at both of them.

"Wha?" She said, but they said nothing back and continued their conversation. "You told me you can't apparate or disapparate on the schools grounds right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What are you going to do then? You won't be able to see me then."

"I've got it sorted out, just listen to what little birdies say."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Give me the most annoying riddles."

Hotaru giggled. "There are a lot of riddles this year, all of which are to be answered. Was that all?"

"Pretty much"

"Good, bye" She said and then disapparated.

Serenity sat for a while lost in thought. Then she came crashing back down to earth.

"For the first time in your life, Wealsey" Serenity turned around, looking at the boy who had just walked in and the two behind him. The ringleader was trying to make himself look tough, but Serenity could see right through him. He was wearing robes, like the ones she would have to when she was sorted. He had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." One of the other boys said. He had black hair and was wearing glasses. 

'Malfoy… where do I know that name?' She thought to herself

"Weasley … what is _that_?" The blonde boy said, pointing to a sleave in the redhead's bird's cage. Then she realised the mouldy lace on the sleave. She giggled.

"Look at this!" The blonde said in ecstasy holding up the redhead's robes. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these where you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about 1980…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" The redhead said, turning as red as the robes. The blonde and the two behind him laughed.

"So, going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford decent robes if you won…"  

"What are you talking about?" The redhead snapped.

"_Are you going to enter_?" The blonde repeated. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off." 

"They can't, there too young." She said finally. "None of us can, there _are_ age limits."

"And what do you know about it?"

"The age limits 16"

"So?"

"So it means that unless you're 16, which your not, you can't enter. And charms don't work."

After being cut by a _girl _Draco left. For the rest of the journey, Serenity remained trapped in thought.

When the train reached Hogsmeade station (at least that's what Hotaru said it was called) she just followed the group that was debating with the blonde, seeing as she didn't know where to go. They went over to carriages that had no horses. The one that the trio entered was full so she ended up being in one with the blonde.

"So you say there are age restrictions?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, there are" She answered

"Why?"

She laughed "You said your father told you al about it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did."

"So he must of told you about the dangers, the deaths, right?"

"Err..."

 "That's my point exactly."

"Damn it!"

"Why, did you want to enter?"

"Yes, I did"

"Well to bad for you."

"Was there a name that came with all that bickering?"

"Why should I tell someone with absolutely no brains at all, baka?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you baka, baka" [Is every one still with me here?]

"And what would that mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"What's your name?"

"Serenity, and yours is Draco Malfoy."

"How-?"

"I have my source."

Draco was about to ask her more questions but at that moment the carriage stopped.

'Finally' she thought. She got out of the carriage and walked towards the Entrance hall.

"Why aren't you running for shelter like everyone else, Serenity?" He said, making her name sound like an insult.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy!" she threatened, doing the same to him. "Oh, and watch out"

"For what?" Draco's question was answered as a bright red water balloon hit him on the head.

"That." She said as one fell one her. "Cold!" Then she looked up to see a ghost with an orange bow tie and a bell-covered hat. She quickly drew out her wand and, without saying any words, an aqua coloured light shot out of the end of it. The ghost was covered in water and came crashing back down. "Take that, baka!"

"Miss…" One of the teachers called irritably"

"Serenity."

"Right. Miss Serenity! There is to be no spell casting out of class, unless t0 defend one's self." She said.

"Your in trouble now!" Draco called.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this school, and I was taking revenge on him"

"So you're our exchange student?"

"Yes I am."

"You'll have to wait her so you can be sorted"

"Fine." She said grudgingly. Waiting was one of the worst things you could ask her to do.

"Miss?" A small voice said 

"Who's there?" She said, looking behind her. She was so fed up with waiting, she didn't notice the small children come in behind her.

"Hello miss, are you Serenity?"

"As a matter of fact I am, who asks?"

"I do." The child says, turning out not to be a child at all, but Hotaru.

"I'm listening, Hotaru."

"Good. Here's the deal, I'll be hanging around as the little kid you just saw. When I'm the kid call me Corrine."

"Is that all?"

"No, the other thing is don't use those powers!"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, the others will come for a visit, and I know how much you hate it when that happens."

Serenity remembered the last time that happened. She shuddered at the memory.

"Fine then."

"Good." She said as she turned back into "Corrine"

"Good, now we can finally move!" She said as the doors opened.

Professor McGonagall put a stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a dusty wizard hat that began to sing:

                                    '_A thousand years or more ago,_

_                                    When I was newly sewn,_

_                                    There lived for wizards of renown_

_                                    Whose names are still well known:_

                                    _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor_

                                    _Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_

_                                    Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_                                    Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_                                    They shared a wish a hope a dream_

_                                    They hatched a darling plan_

_                                    To educate young sorcerers_

_                                    Thus Hogwarts School began._

_                                    Now each of these four founders_

_                                    Formed their own house, for each_

_                                    Did value their virtues_

_                                    In the ones they had to teach._

_                                    By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_                                    Prized beyond the rest;_

_                                    For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_                                    Would always be the best;_

_                                    For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_                                    Most worthy of admission;_

_                                    And power-hungry Slytherin_

_                                    Loved those of great ambition._

_                                    While alive they still did divide_

_                                    Their favourites from the throng, _

_                                    Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_                                    When they were dead and gone?_

_                                    'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_                                    He whipped me off his head_

_                                    The founders put some brains in me_

_                                    So I could choose instead!_

_                                    Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_                                    I've never yet been wrong,_

_                                    I'll have a look inside your head_

_                                    To see where you belong._

Everyone started clapping at the song, except for Serenity and the first years.

"That hat needs singing lessons!" Serenity said to Corrine, who just laughed.

Please ignore the flame from that f*** up Ginny flamer, she's a psycho maniac and I would LOVE to delete that review but I can't because she SIGNED IT!!!!

This one has a vote too, for Hotaru, this time:

Hotaru/Wood

Hotaru/Fred

Hotaru/George or anyone else you can come up with!

Thank you, Lady Knight and all the other peoplez under that name for the idea of a romance for Hotaru too!

|  
|

|  
|  
|

\/ Review and vote!


End file.
